El Regalo
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Sobre cómo la locura se convierte en pesadilla y realidad. Basado en el famoso creepypasta sobre el origen de la serie.


**Título: **El regalo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _Phineas y Ferb _no me pertencen, son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, además del Canal Disney, yo sólo los uso para darle vida a esta historia.

**Summary**: Sobre cómo la locura se convierte en pesadilla y realidad. Basado en el famoso creepypasta sobre el origen de la serie.

**Advertencia:** Descripción de situaciones fuertes y traumáticas.

* * *

Se escuchan los pasos mientras se acerca a la habitación. Pisa con fuerza, queriendo ser oída.

Se para bajo la puerta abierta y espera, pero nada sucede.

Ella sigue sobre la alfombra inclinada sobre un viejo y destartalado cuaderno escribiendo con furiosa rapidez. El mundo le parece totalmente ajeno en sus oscuras orbes enrojecidas que se mueven de un extremo al otro enfocadas en el papel, siempre sin parar de plasmar, crear.

_Desahogar_.

—Candace, cariño, ya es hora de dormir—Susurra con extrema suavidad mientras da unos pasos a la habitación, esperando aquella reacción que tanto la lastima, pero que debe vivir cómo le corresponde.

La joven pelirroja se sobresalta y la observa con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y sorprendidos. Se levanta de un salto que a los ojos de los demás se antoja impulsivo y torpe mientras se acerca corriendo a tomar los brazos de su acompañante con firmeza.

—¡Mamá, Phineas y Ferb están construyendo un submarino para llegar a la Atlántida!

—Oh, Candace ¿eso hacen ahora tus hermanos?

Y vuelve a doler como una puñalada, pero ella le sonríe con amor al tiempo que le acomoda suavemente un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Sonríe aunque duela y parezca que cada noche va ahogarse por el dolor y las lágrimas.

Pero eso es lo que las madres hacen, ¿cierto?

Candace tiembla ligeramente, pero sus ojos, vidriosos y ahora semicerrados, dan cuenta de cómo los medicamentos están regulando su mente adecuadamente.

Bueno, al menos dentro de lo remotamente posible.

Mantiene el cuaderno apretado con fuerza entre sus dedos, su madre no intenta quitárselo, sabiendo que es algo imposible de hacer hasta que llegue el momento en que pida uno nuevo para continuar sus escritos, como si de un ciclo eterno se tratase. La trata como una muñeca mientras la viste y arregla para dormir. Candace se deja, mientras de sus labios resecos escapan palabras sin parar.

Palabras a veces inconexas, a veces extrañas, pero todas alrededor de la misma temática que hace dos años:

Phineas y Ferb.

Relata sus aventuras con el tono de una hermana mayor molesta, una hermana responsable que debe delatarlos con su madre en pos de su seguridad. Dentro de todo aquello que parece ser exasperación hay una admiración en la capacidad de ambos niños, pequeños genios de extraordinarias habilidades nunca antes vistas.

Su madre apaga la luz y la besa en la frente, volviendo a recordarle que es hora de dormir. La chica empieza a apagarse de apoco, cayendo hacia el mundo de los sueños después de su dosis de pastillas de colores.

Y duerme tranquila, porque no sueña. Su cuerpo descansa porque las pastillas le permiten vivir en un mundo donde sus hermanos son genios inventores en época de vacaciones, porque actúan de barrera a la oscuridad de su alma que quiere abalanzarse sobre ella como un mar turbulento y cruel para devorarla por completo.

Ella no lo recuerda, porque está en el mundo de colores y aventuras. No lo recuerda porque es tan doloroso que no puede soportarlo.

Porque las imágenes que aparecen, como fotos borrosas y translucidas cuando deja las pastillas, son tan aterradoras que la hacen llorar y gritar hasta el desmayo.

Entre esas imágenes está ella misma, triste y desolada esperando noticias de la policía por sus hermanos, ambos perdidos hace dos meses.

Si sus padres no tienen prisa, aparece en su mente el recuerdo de ese día con asombrosa rapidez, ese momento en que volvía de la escuela cuando nadie estaba en casa, cuando logra divisar una gran caja envuelta en brillante papel de regalo frente a su puerta.

Cuando al acercarse, impresionada por el tamaño, vio en un papel grandes letras que decían _"Para la familia Flynn-Fletcher_" y ese momento en que ella, pensando que seguramente era una lavadora, se había decidido a abrir el regalo.

Desearía jamás haberlo hecho.

Quizás lo único peor que tener a sus hermanos desaparecidos, fue saber que fueron brutalmente torturados y asesinados por un psicópata que rayaba en lo enfermo y perturbador, en lo indecible. Tan trastocado y con una mente tan oscura como para decidirse a devolverles a ambos niños luego de haberse aburrido de jugar con ellos. Y todo ello envuelto en brillante papel de regalo de colores.

Lo primero que distinguió fue una masa de cabellos rojizos que se le hizo aterradora y terriblemente familiar. Sintió que algo se helaba en el fondo de su ser, que algo se congelaba dentro de su pecho para siempre.

Lo segundo fue una masa rosada que, ante la luz del día, demoró pocos segundos en comprender que era parte de una mano humana, ni más ni menos que de alguno de sus amados hermanos.

Aquello que contenía la caja es la imagen que se repite eternamente en sus pesadillas, que aparece si ella se decide a cerrar los ojos mucho tiempo o dejar de escribir durante el día.

Pareció que al verla algo se rompía dentro de ella, como si su cerebro, en pos de soportar lo insoportable, hubiese decidido partirse por la mitad, rasgarse y destrozar su cordura para siempre.

Pero esta noche Candance no piensa en el espantoso regalo ni en trozos sanguinolentos de carne pútrida y mutilada, no lo hace porque su mente la transporta al _mundo de colores_.

En ese lugar mágico y cálido donde siempre es de vacaciones, donde sus hermanos son molestosos genios que juegan seguros y salvos dentro de su enorme jardín.

Donde no necesitan construir fuertes o armas, porque nadie va a ir a atraparlos y hacerlos sufrir lo insufrible. Donde todo lo malo ha sido reducido a una imagen ridícula y chistosa. Donde no hay qué temer porque, en el mundo de colores, todos son felices y viven como si el mañana siempre fuese a ser igual de maravilloso.

Y ella se aferra a esa idea, se aferra a esa efímera sensación con desesperación, queriendo escribirlo todo, salvar cada preciado momento que vive junto a su estruendoso Phineas y su reflexivo Ferb, plasmar en palabras cada molesta aventura, cada extraordinaria creación nacida del ocio y la creatividad dulce e ingenua.

Una parte de ella sabe que escribe para mantenerlos con vida, que está inventando historias de dos niños muertos en extrema agonía y sufrimiento, pero esa parte de ella está oculta en la oscuridad de su ser, esperando aquella inevitable descompensación para atacar, para forzarla a recordar aquellas cosas horribles que hace el ser humano y jamás nunca debiesen ser olvidadas.

Pero ella jamás pidió recibir tan espantoso regalo, y es por eso que se aferrará al mundo de colores hasta que la muerte por fin quiera llamarla, cuando se apiade de ella y decida arrancarla de su cuerpo y todo el dolor que lleva consigo.

Hoy Candace duerme, perdida en sí misma sin saber que todas sus historias han recorrido estruendosamente el mundo entero. Todas menos el relato más cruento y triste, la imagen que la hizo cruzar la línea de la cordura y perderse para siempre.

La verdadera historia de sus hermanos en un mundo cruel, sanguinario y desprovisto de todo color y misericordia. Ese que relata sobre la locura misma envuelta cuidadosamente en una caja de regalo de brillante papel.

* * *

**¡Saludos! **

**Bueno, hace tiempo que vengo leyendo en internet sobre este famoso creepypasta (copiado de **_Los Rugrats_**) sobre un origen alternativo de la serie donde Candace inventa todas las aventuras luego de volverse loca tras la muerte de sus hermanos. **

**Quise tomar aquella idea y darle un ambiente que pudiera ser de su agrado. **

**Agradecería que dejaras un review con tu opinión, criticas, comentarios, frutas podridas o palabras cariñosas, dado que es la primera vez que hago algo de este tipo y me pone nerviosa. **

**Por favor, si no tienes ganas de comentar, agradecería que no agregases esta historia a tus favoritos. Es muy decepcionante ver que eso sucede y la persona no se da siquiera un minuto en darte su opinión. **

**Cariños y abrazos.**

**Espero leerlos pronto**

**Ariadne.**


End file.
